doomfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Ducon
screenshots Can you please use sensible names for screenshots? Ie. instead of DOOM0284.png which is meaningless, please rename it to something descriptive like "Baron_exploding.png" beforehand. Thanks. :Yeah, of course. Ouch, not on the teeth! Please! Ducon 09:48, 11 Jan 2005 (PST) discussion forum Marine bar doesnt sound like a good name to me? I think we could do with something snappier or amusing sounding... Fraggle 11:12, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) :Yes, I thought about, err, Sushi bar (Duke Nukem 3D)? Hell’s pimp (not pump)? Marine’s pimp? Ducon 11:50, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) ::How about something named like a Pub, but with a doomy twist? Like "The Red Revenant" or "The Imp's Head"? :::"The Impse Head"? :-) Ducon 21:53, 12 Jan 2005 (PST) sector type 11 I just made a 2-sector e1m1 pwad with type 11 in the second sector. You die even if you have typed "iddqd". radius 15:28, 10 Feb 2005 (GMT) : The E1M8 exit sector type doesnt hurt you if you have god mode on; it turns it off. Fraggle 15:35, 10 Feb 2005 (GMT) right|thumb|256pox|No death here :With prboom I don’t die, here is the proof. Try it. Ducon 19:01, 10 Feb 2005 (GMT) :That is interesting. prboom seems to differ from vanilla doom and zdoom in this respect. radius 19:39, 10 Feb 2005 (GMT) final doom map descriptions I really like the work you are doing with these. Are you willing to apply the same attention to the 10 Sectors megawad? Jdowland 11:45, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :Thanks. :-) But I remember that this megawad was hard, even on ITYTD. No? Or maybe it was 10sect2.wad? You may noticed that I played Evilution on HNTR. ;-) For the moment I’m finishing Plutonia (I’m at map11) and next… 10sectors if it’s playable for me. I can play Deus Vult and HR2 but on HNTR. About Final Doom, there miss the secrets and walkthroughs. Perhaps one day I’ll do them (but I prefer sending screenshots). Ducon 11:55, 2 Apr 2005 (EST) :I’m going to upload screenshots for 10 Sectors, with the skeleton that I used for Scythe 2. But before I need the four navigation bars. Ducon 07:20, 8 Oct 2005 (UTC) spammers Those two spams were from different IPs, but I'm reluctant to ban the /24 they originate from, for fear of catching proper users. Since both IPs have only one edit to them, I'll leave it at a 72 hour ban for each. Thanks for the reverts! -- Jdowland 12:08, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) :I think that it’s the same spambot and that it will come back in 40 minutes. I sent Fraggle a full (whois and traceroute) report. Ducon 12:11, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) ::Yeah, it's almost certainly the same bot both times. WHOIS suggests a ban on 69.50.160.0/19 would do the trick, as the whole block is assigned to 'ATRIVOTECHNOLOGIES'. The abuse address, if you wanted to report them, is abuse@atrivo.com, although I've never had much luck with ARIN. -- Jdowland 13:59, 20 Jul 2005 (UTC) Screenshots. Jeez man those screenies you have are extremly dark! How do play under such conditions? :Which ones? Ducon 20:15, 10 Aug 2005 (UTC) Kansam's Trial articles My belligerent remarks in User talk:Fredrik should only be taken seriously if you genuinely don't care which PWADs you are working on here. But as Fredrik says, if you really, really like Kansam's Trial, and you're kind of bored with TNT (or whatever), then by all means write about Kansam's Trial. :> Ryan W 15:59, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) :No no, I really like this WAD, even with its bugs and sounds. That’s why I interpreted your remark with a smile. Don’t you like it? Anyway, I worked on many other WADs (Scythe 2, Hell Revealed, Plutonia, Evilution…) by added screenshots. I’ll soon work on 10 Sectors and Hell Revealed II. Ducon 17:09, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Heh — no, no, I picked TNT out of a hat because COMPET-N people were saying in *1996* that they were bored with TNT. :> I don't know if I like Kansam's Trial because I've never used it... one thing at a time please! This site is ruining my relationships with Time Pilot '84 and Phantasy Star II as it is. :D Ryan W 18:35, 19 Oct 2005 (UTC) 10 sectors Good job :) -- Jdowland 11:43, 14 April 2006 (UTC) :Thanks, and now Alien Vendetta. Ducon 11:44, 14 April 2006 (UTC) Template:Doom 64 screenshot was originally intended to make clear that the shot was taken with the Doom 64 TC and was not the "real" doom64, as is the case with the Mother Demon pic. However someone else has modified the template to remove the original meaning. I intend to restore the templates meaning and the use of the template for this purpose once I've surveyed where it might be being used given it's "newer" meaning. -- Jdowland 14:15, 22 April 2006 (UTC) : Aha, User:Nuxius created Template:Doom 64 TC screenshot to fulfill the purpose of Template:Doom 64 screenshot... it would have been nice if s/he'd updated the use of the old one too :( -- Jdowland 14:17, 22 April 2006 (UTC) ::I removed it only because I only saw { in the caption (no title, no template). Ducon 16:09, 22 April 2006 (UTC) Ryan W := dumbass That link on Central Processing was supposed to point to Impse, not to your user page. Please accept my apologies. Your user page does not somehow diminish the worth of your contributions here, and I never meant to imply that it did. Ryan W 20:52, 27 April 2007 (UTC) :No offense, I was joking about myself. ;-) Ducon 06:15, 28 April 2007 (UTC) Hey What exactly do you mean by "pony"? o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 04:58, 11 May 2007 (UTC) :The little horsie. It’s a French dÉsencyclopédie joke word that denotes a moron. Ducon 06:05, 12 May 2007 (UTC) ::Oh, ok. :-) o'THE'r'ONE' ( ) 09:30, 12 May 2007 (UTC) My user page. hey, i appreciate you trying to do your job here but i would also appreciate if you didnt delete my user page again. Its the same as me coming on your page and pressing delete. I just wouldnt do it. there is no reason for it, i didnt put anything offensive up I just typed a line of biography. which i planned to add to this morning. being a cat that has been a doom fan since an early age, i feel certain i can contribute to this site and that is why i joined, anything from screenshots to code i know a lot about doom. so please don't treat me like a troll. Peace - Sladen Dead. :My bad, no offense. Ducon 16:31, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Simple question :-) What's the port you used for the screenshots you just uploaded? Thanks. --Kyano 16:57, April 30, 2010 (UTC) :PrBoom. Ducon 19:24, April 30, 2010 (UTC)